Ember:book one
by VoidSingularity
Summary: Well I died today let me tell you how. (on hold: multi-chapter story)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this my first story probably going to make it a series dont hate cause ain't nobody got time fo dat. but pm or message me to tell me if anything's wrong with the story. Be a lover not a hater.

And if you came here for ¨lemons¨ the nice fanfiction word for sex you'll have to wait a bit but there will be some. I'm usually more entertaining than this but it`s 11-o'clock at night and i have insomnia so i`m tired but can't go to sleep so….. fuck. I might need help writing this message if you want to. special thanks to my dogs trouble and clyde for keeping me company.

All rights belong to gamefreak and nintendo except my ocs and Ember.

Now let's begin.

* * *

ch.1 Bad day at school

Hello my name is Ember and this is the story of how died.

First let's get this straight I`m a lucario with purple fur, green eyes, and golden spikes. Pokémon at my old school think my fur is gay it's not, purple is an awesome color (anyone who disagrees will burn).My mother is a blaziken and my father… well it's pretty obvious isn't it, he's a lucario,but not only that he`s also a shiny lucario. My dad makes me train every fucking day it hurts like hell, but enough about my dad more about me. As you might be able to see I`m a pessimist a tiny bit selfish and a sociopath (the disorder in which you dislike people or in my case pokémon yes I know you humans exist). I can be kind and caring or I can mean and vicious and unforgiving. I almost forgot that not only am I a fighting steel type I'm also a fire type. let`s begin.

*beep* *beep* *beep* *crash* ¨EMBER! GET UP IT`S A NEW SCHOOL!¨ I heard my mom yell. ¨ALRIGHT I'M Up!¨ I yell back as I clamber out of my bed. I carefully slip on a neon orange t-shirt and neon green shorts(thought I was going to wear dark colors like most fanfictions characters nope haha, gotcha bitch as many youtubers would say). As I walk to the kitchen to grab my lunch mom greets me.¨Honey have a good day and don't stab someone this time.¨ ¨Alright mom I won't.¨ I say as I slip on my bookbag. ¨Bye mom tell dad I said bye.¨ ¨Alright I will.¨ she said. when I got to the bus stop someone asked me why I wasn't cold I told them I just wasn`t. As I got on the bus the others just stared at what I was wearing and wondering how I wasn't shivering also figuring out what to call me for my colors.

As I at my locker a fist slams into the locker next but I ignore it. ¨Yo, homo you know who I am?¨ said an electabuzz with an accent. I turned around and noticed that all the pokémon in the hall stared at us watching for what I would do next. I said ¨ Well I would assume you are from mexico but that would be racist so I`m going to assume you're the boss.¨

¨You damn right I'm the boss.¨

¨Okay bye.¨ I said as I try to leave but a scolipede steps into my way.

¨Move please.¨ The scolipede said

¨You ain't going no where bitch.¨

¨Move.¨ I said through gritted teeth.

¨No you little purp-¨ He didn't have time to finish the sentence before I stabbed him with my paw spike. Everyone except the electabuzz runs. I then rip my paw spike out of the scolipede`s body then stabbed the electabuzz in the collar bone barely missing his jugular. You should have seen the look on there faces when I walked into the classroom covered in blood. The day was uneventful after that except a gardevoir kept staring at me.

When I got off of the bus I called mom telling her I was heading to the lake by our house. When I got there the gardevoir was there. I sat down on the opposite side of the lake from her. As I was staring at the water I failed to notice the gun pointed at the back of my head.

{3rd. person}

As the lone lucario sat on the bank a masked figure took aim at his head. ¨This is for my little brother you bastard... *BANG* *Splash*. (TO BE CONTINUED….)

* * *

I have a new poll on my profile. Check out my profile pls and can someone help me write.


	2. Chapter 2: After Life?

**Hey guys this multi-chapter and I encourage a review or a pm I won't hate but I will love you :D :P sorry that I just derped.**

 **Savage: Ember doesn't own pokémon.**

 **Me: how the hell did you get in here?**

 **Savage: I live with you, remember!?**

 **Me: ... :P**

 **Me:...I like pie…...**

 **Savage: ….**

 **Savage:..okay? so, now-**

 **Me: My line! sorry about that, now let's begin.**

* * *

CH.2 After Life?

The first thought that crossed my mind when I opened my eyes is, WHY THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE! I mean I felt the bullet enter the back of my head and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Everything from my little sister dying to me accidentally killing a little boy… Yep I accidently killed someone. It happens more than you think. But I SHOULD be dead but I'm not so…. yeah that just happened. Well you would think I would be in the distortion world or in the hall of origin`s right? WRONG. I'm in purgatory. Although the legendaries are here, ( Yes they finally stopped fighting like pansy`s to discuss my punishment) Arceus is being a bitch like she is most of the time.

¨I should just send you straight to hell(Side note: Yes we do have a hell) like any sane person would do, But I was convinced that you should have a different punishment.¨ She said.

¨I would like to burn please, something worse than hell would be boring.¨ I said.

¨Well, MURDERS don`t get a say in their punishment.¨ She said. I could tell she was pissed ( side note: about this time I started to really get into macklemore's can't hold us)off.

¨I did not kill anybody.¨

¨Yes you did you killed our favorite mortal.¨ She said.

¨Hey it was an accident, It wasn't my idea to get thrown through a wall.¨ I said.

¨You still killed our favorite mortal.¨

¨Ouch that hurt my unbeating heart.¨ I said sarcastically. Which is the worst thing to do when talking to the ¨ goddess¨ of pokémon.

¨FINE, I`ll just make your punishment longer.¨

¨At least tell me what my punishment is.¨ I said.

¨Your punishment is to be our servant while we attend high school and college-

¨ _ **uuuuuu gggggggg hhhhhhhh**_ ¨ I groan.

¨Oh you think that's bad you also will have attend to and you'll have to wear this.¨ She says as she holds up a lime green collar.¨And since you complained you will have to be our servant for 6 years after college.¨ She continued.

¨Ah hell no, I ain't wearing that!¨ I say like a gangster( this will be one of the few times I will use improper grammar. Any other times you notice it and it doesn't stand out a lot tell me and I will fix it because I probably didn't see it or at the time I`m lazy or it's there on purpose).

¨Well to bad it's already on you.¨ She says as I look down. sure enough it's there.¨It actual looks kind of cute on you, but not really.¨

¨What the actual fuck is wrong with you arceus!¨ I say. let's just say all of the other legendaries gasp and whisper.

¨Nothing is wrong with me, besides you are a canine.¨

¨so?¨ I say.

¨Dogs are canines and you should be treated like one.¨ And with that I blacked out, but I'm pretty sure we teleported.

* * *

 **I know this was shorter than last chapter but I could not think of anything so I really do encourage reviews and pms, but I have a new poll up on my profile check it out. I bet that when you guys saw me talking to Savage you were like ¨Ah shit another one, HONEY GET MY GUN.¨ probably not, But hey never hurts to imagine. So if anyones still reading this here is some sample text and a random text Savage sent me. [sample text]**

 **This is the text:**

 **Savage: Hey siri how can you tell the difference between a hangover and pregnancy.**

 **I respond with: Drink a little bit of alcohol if that doesn`t help you are pregnant or sick.**

 **He responds with: It's not for me. It's for my girlfriend.**

 **I let him have it with this as what I say: Savage when did you get a fucking girlfriend?**

 **He stupidly responds with: siri watch your mouth.**

 **I say: Bitch this ain't siri it's ember.**

 **He has not talked to me in three weeks. Oh and if you wanted to know Savage is a Typhlosion.**

 ***opens portal to home dimension***

 **Bye humans….. I mean Bye bipedal hairless ape creature…. well you know what I mean. And if you are not a human goodbye creature. :P :P**

 ***Walks through portal***


	3. Chapter 3: I guess im a slave now

**Hey guys this is Ember, sorry for not updating. I have not had the time because of schoolwork and my dad does not let me stay up late (he is a dick) so I update at my moms. Well actually I write the chapters at night then post at school. But can someone leave a review or at least… I don't know like p.m. me a smiley face. On the flip side Savage has started to talk to me again and he has agreed to come into the story in the next few chapters, And no he is not stuck to this story or this timeline or universe. Since no one will visit my profile here are a couple of things I need to tell you. Me and Savage come from the third spatial dimension which is in-between your dimension and the fourth. I am actually a human, dire wolf, fox hybrid.**

 **I will use brackets inside parenthesis to avoid confusion and parenthisiception**

 **Enough of that. I do not own pokémon I only own my oc`s, Ember and Savage. :P**

 **Now lets begin.**

* * *

CH.3: I guess I`m a slave now

"...uggghhh." Was the only noise that came out of my mouth as I opened my eyes. I felt like the devil had skinned me alive dumped me into a pool of boiling water and then ran me over in a flaming semi. And it did not help that this collar was a little bit to(too,two, afsgxzbgdV, I don't know which is right and I won't have internet till wednesday at my moms so I can't look it up and this is why some of my spelling will be incorrect)tight. My eyes finally focused enough so that I could realize how dark it was. There were no windows in the room I was in and it is cold and damp. So I should assume I am underground(note:I'm sitting in a chair and I`m NOT tied up). That's when I heard a door open and close. And Arceus came walking down a flight of stairs I had not seen before in an anthropomorphic form. But that was not what surprised me. What surprised me was that she was SMILING.

"Why, good morning Ember." She said unusually cheerful.

"You're scaring me." I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Well that's not nice." She said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Arceus?" I said questionably while pointing a finger at her.

"Silly, I am Arceus." She says with content.

"I doubt that." I say.

"Why?"Arceus says.

"The arceus I know would have either called me a name or cussed me out by now."I say.

"Well I decided that I would be nice to you today since you have to stay home today." Arceus says.

"I thought you said I had to attend school with you?" I say.

"You do, you're just not signed up for school yet and you can't till jirachi,victini,mew,celebi,uxie,azelf and mesprit finish ." Arceus says.

"I can handle them." I say confidently. She looks at me with a straight face and says

"They get home four hours before we do."

"I can't handle that." I say with a scared expression on my face.

"You're going to have to ." Arceus says.

"FFFFFFIIIINNNEE, at least tell me when they go to school and come home."I say giving up.

"8:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m."Arceus says

"I have only five hours to myself!"I exclaim.

"More like two if you clean fast, also you have to do laundry."She says.

"Fine I accept my fate as a butler." I say with a sigh.

"Not so much as a butler more as a slave."Arceus says happily.

"You like my pain dont you." I say.

"Only a little, I'm just going to wait till you realize how old the kids are." Arceus says. As soon as she says that I realize that they are going through puberty.

"Awww FUCK."I yell.

"sshhhhhh."Arceus whispers trying to shush me.

END OF CH.3

* * *

 **I have made a decision there will be a sex scene next chapter.**

 **Savage: in chapter one you said you wouldn't do sex scenes for a few chapters**

 **Me: as you were telling me that I came up with an idea**

 **Savage: what?**

 **Me: the sex scene could lead to either an action sequence or a murder or something I will decide tomorrow(if you wanted to know I am writing this at 11:53 p.m. on friday march 11 2016)but it will introduce a new character**

 **Savage: go to bed, but good idea though I have one question**

 **Me: no I will write the next chapter in seven minutes and what is the question**

 **Savage: what about the legendaries and yourself**

 **Me: that will be later on in the chapter**

 **Savage: ok**

 **Both: see ya in seven minutes (side note: longest chapter so far)**

 **Me:** _ **good morning the italics symbolise whispering**_ **(it is currently 12:05 a.m. saturday 12 of march)**


End file.
